Queen on Fire - Live at the Bowl
El álbum Queen on Fire - Live at the Bowl es el cuarto disco en vivo de Queen. Fue grabado en el Hot Space Tour en 1982, y lanzado el 25 de octubre de 2004 junto con un DVD del mismo concierto. Listado de Canciones *01. Flash (May) **Flash Gordon *02. The Hero (May) **Flash Gordon *03. We Will Rock You(Fast) (May) **News of the World *04. Action This Day (Taylor) **Hot Space *05. Play The Game (Mercury) **The Game *06. Staying Power (Mercury) **Hot Space *07. Somebody To Love (Mercury) **A Day at the Races *08. Now I'm Here (May) **Sheer Heart Attack *09. Dragon Attack (May) **The Game *10. Now I'm Here (Reprise) (May) **Sheer Heart Attack *11 Love Of My Life (Mercury) **A Night at the Opera *12 Save Me (May) **The Game *13. Back Chat (Deacon) **Hot Space *14. Get Down, Make Love (Mercury) **News of the World *15. Guitar Solo (May) *16. Under Pressure (Queen/Bowie) **Hot Space *17. Fat Bottomed Girls (May) **Jazz *18. Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Mercury) **The Game *19 Bohemian Rhapsody (Mercury) **A Night at the Opera *20. Tie Your Mother Down (May) **A Day at the Races *21. Another One Bites The Dust (Deacon) **The Game *22. Sheer Heart Attack (Taylor) **Sheer Heart Attack *23. We Will Rock You (May) **News of the World *24 We Are The Champions (Mercury) **News of the World *25. God Save The Queen (Tradd. Arr. May) **A Night at the Opera Instrumentos Empleados Este concierto es una prueba de los distintos instrumentos que la banda usaba en la gira 'Hot Space'. Roger tocaba su batería Ludwig plateada, con pads electrónicos Simmons incorporados (los usaba más que todo en 'Action this Day', 'Another One Bites' y 'Back Chat'), y Freddie tocaba su piano Steinway así como una guitarra acústica de 12 cuerdas marca Ovation. Morgan Fisher usaba dos Roland Jupiter 8 y un Oberheim OBX, además de tocar 'Crazy Little Thing' en el piano de Freddie. John Deacon tocaba su bajo Fender Precision modelo 1968 de color natural en casi todas las obras, excepto 'Back Chat', 'Another One Bites' y 'Sheer Heart Attack', donde usaba un Music Man Stingray que había comprado en Estados Unidos a principios de 1977; en 'Under Pressure' tocaba otro Fender, de color gris, que le había dado la fábrica en 1981 en Los Angeles; en 'Staying Power' no tocaba bajo sino guitarra eléctrica (Fender Telecaster), y la línea del bajo era hecha por los sintetizadores. Como respaldo, tenía un bajo Kramer personalizado, aunque no lo requirió en ningún momento. Brian May tocaba la mayoría del set con su Red Special, pero había varias excepciones: 'Action This Day' la hizo en la réplica color natural hecha por John Birch, así como 'Dragon Attack' y el final de 'Now I'm Here', probablemente por problemas de afinación. 'Love Of My Life' la tocaba en una Ovation acústica de 12 cuerdas, que también usaba para el inicio de 'Crazy Little Thing'. 'Save Me' la comenzaba en el piano de Freddie, luego se levantaba y tocaba guitarra, y el solo de 'Crazy' lo tocaba en una Fender Telecaster negra. Material Extra en el DVD *Documetal del backstage *Entrevista a Freddie Mercury *Entrevista a Brian May y Roger Taylor *Canciones del concierto en el Stadthalle de Viena, Austria. 12 de mayo 1982 **01. Another One Bites The Dust ***The Game **02. We Will Rock You ***News of the World **03. We Are The Champions ***News of the World **04. God Save The Queen ***A Night at the Opera *Canciones del concienrto en el Seibu Lions Stadium de Tokio, Japón. 3 de noviembre 1982 **01. Flash/The Hero ***Flash Gordon **02. Now I'm Here ***Sheer Heart Attack **03. Impromptu **04. Put Out The Fire ***Hot Space **05. Dragon Attack ***The Game **06. Now I'm Here(Reprise) ***Sheer Heart Attack **07. Crazy Little Thing Called Love ***The Game **08. Let us Cling Together (Teo Torriate) ***A Day at the Races *Galeria de Fotos - Canción de fondo "Calling All Girls" Categoría:Álbumes en directo Categoría:Álbumes de Queen Categoría:Videos de Queen Categoría:Álbumes de 2004